Playing Doctor
by bitascull
Summary: Carlisle is a doctor with six ‘kids’. Bella is a 300 year old vampire who is a shield, healer and telekinesis. She’s going to be working at Carlisle’s hospital as a new doctor Vamp/Vamp Some Lemons I NEED A BETA READER Read info inside at end of chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story.**

**I know I said I was going to write this a while ago.**

**But the idea left me. **

**Right now I don't know where this story will go.**

**I'm just going with the flow. **

**There are LEMONS. Not much though.**

**I won't be updating this story that much.**

**But I do know I won't update until I get one more review…**

**On each of my Fiction Press stories. **

**Link on profile.**

**Vote for my contest.**

**I need contest prize ideas.**

_Summary: Carlisle is a doctor with six 'kids'. Bella is a 300 year old vampire who is a shield, healer and telekinesis. She's going to be working at Carlisle's hospital as a new doctor because she can shield away from the blood. No idea where this is going. Vamp/Vamp some lemons._

**BPOV:**

I was on the plane going to Forks, Washington from Astoria, Oregon. I worked nights at the local hospital. I look about 22 but I'm really 300 year olds. I decided to move because I was supposed to be around 30. I was way to young looking. I needed a change.

Forks will be way better because I can go out during the day. It's really cloudy. I already have a job at the hospital and a house. The things you can do when you are a vampire. Sometimes I wish I can sleep so I can do something on this plane.

Finally the speaker goes off saying we were about to land. The plane slowly descended. When everyone was out, I got up and grab my backpack over head. There was no airport in Forks because it was so small so we had to land in Seattle.

I grabbed my luggage and walked out of the airport. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me. I saw no one by me so I ran in the forest and ran all the way to my new house. My car didn't get to my house until tomorrow night.

When I got home, I took a quick shower, trying to waste time. That's one thing I hate about being a vampire. You couldn't sleep. You had to think of something to do. It was fine if you had a job or, I don't know, a life. But that's me. I have no life. I have no friends, no mate, nada.

When I was done with my shower, I got dressed and headed to my family room. I had everything here except my car. The one thing I need to have to get around. I sat there watching the TV, not moving.

***

I finally blinked when I heard the doorbell. I looked towards the clock to see that is was already eight o'clock in the morning. Well time passes when you don't move or blink. I walked to the door and smelled. Definitely human. I need to go hunting real soon. For now I'll put my shield up.

After the delivery guy dropped off my car and left, I ran out to the forest to hunt. I stopped in the middle of nowhere and relaxed. I breathed in deeply. A bear. I ran swiftly towards the bear. I jumped on the bear from the behind and bit its shoulder.

Once I was done with the bear I ran back to my house. I hopped in the shower. I had to go to my new job today to meet up with another doctor. His name started with "C". Carl? Nah. Carlos? Nope. Carly? No. Carlisle? Yup definitely that.

I changed my clothes and heading towards the hospital. It wasn't that far from where I lived. When I was out of my car, I breathed in deeply. Vampire. I hope they don't do anything to bother me. I don't want to move again.

I walked into the front door and walked up to the receptionist. She was reading a Vogue magazine. I sighed impatiently. I cleared my throat loudly and she looks up, startled. She has fake blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. "I'm the new doctor here and I'm supposed to meet up with the head doctor." I said sweetly.

She looked at me with wide eyes before she finally responded. "Oh um go straight down to the end of the hallway. Turn left and Dr. Carlisle's door is at the end of the hall." She said smiling a big fake smile. Yes I was right about his name! "But watch out. He is a hottie!" She whispered.

I nodded and followed her direction. When I got closer to his office door, I smelled vampire. The smell kept getting stronger and stronger. By the time I got to his door, I realized it was him. The head doctor was a vampire.

I knocked slowly on the door. I heard someone move quickly and then the door opened quickly. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy I ever seen. He had blonde hair but it was the shiniest blonde hair ever. It looked a little gold. It almost matched his eyes.

I smiled slowly at him. He smiled at me and moved out of the way, I walked in human pace just in case someone was watching me. I looked around his office and found a seat on the couch. Vampires didn't have to sit but it made me feel normal. He sat down on the edge of his desk, still smiling.

"So why did you move here?" He asked in a low melodically voice.

I looked up and smiled. "I was supposed to be around 30. I needed a change too."

"I've lived here for about a year. I've been here before. **(A/N: There are no werewolves in here. Sorry)** I live here with my "kids."

"Kids?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. They're vampires too but they go to school posing as kids. Everyone thinks I adopted them." He said with a small smile. "So I'm guessing you're feed off animals?" I nod. "Do you have a power?"

"I have 3." I replied.

"3?!" He yelled.

"Yeah. I'm can shield. I can heal and I am a telekinesis."

He stares at me in shock. "All of those?" I nod. "That's amazing. Can you explain them to me?" He asked.

"Well I can shield. I can block my mind, my emotions, and pretty much everything. If I want someone's blood I can block it." I paused. "I can move objects with my mind. Pretty much anything. It can't weigh more then a couple thousands pounds. I haven't really tried anything heavy." I shrugged. "For healing, I can heal cuts if I think about it. I can heal anything really but I don't do that for this job. I can heal bloodlust."

"Bloodlust?" I nod. "What do you mean by that?"

"If there is a new vampire who wants blood badly and it hurts them, I can heal it. I'll feel the pain if it hurts really badly." He stares at me. Then he gets up and heads toward the door.

"You have to meet my family. I think you can help them. We'll discuss the job at my house. I'll meet you outside. So no one knows." He says winking at me. I nod and head out the door. I walk to the front door and ignore everyone. I can tell everyone is staring at me but I just shake my head and continue walking.

A few seconds after I got to my car he walked out to his car and got in. I get in my car and follow him. The drive was only a couple of minutes because of the speed we were going. I got out of the car and followed him inside. A few seconds later, 6 vampires came down.

They talked to Carlisle, quietly. I decided not to ease drop and look around. The house was the most beautiful house ever. It was in the middle of the forest. It was a white Victorian with part of the house made of glass. My house was in the forest too. I don't think it was too far away.

I looked back over to Carlisle. He really is something else. I shake my head and look around some more. "Isabella?" I turn to look at everyone.

"Call me Bella." I said.

"Right this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Esme." I smiled at everyone. "I think you can help Jasper. He's the newest member of our family and our way." I took me a minute to realize what he was talking about.

I ran as fast as I could up to the one Carlisle said was Jasper and touched his neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt pain quickly and it dissolved. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me, curiously. Jasper stared at me with wide eyes. I stepped back from him and looked around at everyone.

"What you do?" Jasper said in an awe voice.

"I healed you."

"That's one of her gifts." Carlisle said.

"One?!" everyone said together besides Carlisle and I.

"Why couldn't I see you coming? And Edward read your mind? Or Jasper feel your emotions?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, I was shielding myself. It's a habit.

After I explained to everyone what I did to Carlisle, I decided to go. Carlisle decided to go with me so we could discuss the job. I can't wait until I'm alone him!

**I NEED A BETA READER!**

**THE BETA READER MUST BE ABLE TO DO **_**LEMONS**_**!!**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THEM SO THEY'LL NEED TO DO IT.**

**I won't update till I get one...**

**Carlisle's POV next chapter?**

**Ideas? Do tell!**

**Any name ideas please tell!!! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review this story and my others.**

**Including Fiction Press.**

**Remember what I said. **


	2. READ! URGENT!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating. Finally. Sorry it took so long. The author's note says it all. But I'm working things out. **My stories might be a little different. And it will take some time to update some of my stories. So sorry. Without any of you guys reading any of my stories, I would have given up. Thanks. (:**

_You're different from everyone I know._

_How did you end up like this?_

_You shouldn't be like this. _

_You deserve better._

_But it's too late._

_You're already dying on the inside._

By: Me

**Carlisle POV:**

I was sitting in the new office, waiting for the new doctor when I smelt another vampire. I hope they don't bother us We never want any trouble. I didn't realize how close the smell was until I heard a knock on the door. I moved quickly and opened the door.

There stood the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long brown hair. At the end of her hair it curled a little. She had bright gold eyes which told me she was a vegetarian but her eyes her different. They were round and seemed to be a light golden color with maybe a hint of brown. I knew right then she was going to be different. I looked down at her quickly and almost groaned. She had all the right curves in the right places.

She smiled, making her face brighten. I smiled back and moved out of the way to let her pass by. She walked by in human pace and I followed her example. I watched her sit on the couch. I couldn't stop watching her. Before she could notice I sat on the edge of my desk. I didn't want to freak her out with all my smiling so I just said the first thing I thought of. "So why did you move here?"

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled. "I was supposed to be 30. I needed a change too."

"I've lived here for about a year. I've been here before. I live here with my 'kids'"

She looked at me with the cutest confused look I've ever seen. "Kids?"

"Yeah. They're vampires too but they go to school posing as kids. Everyone thinks I adopted them." He smiles a shy smile. "So I'm guessing you feed off of animals?" I nod quickly. "Do you have a power?" He asks excitedly.

"I have three."

"Three?" I yell. How can that be? That must be a record or something!

"Yeah. I'm a shield. I can heal and I am a telekinetic."

I look at her shocked. Is she serious? She's hot and she's powerful? I can't believe this. "All of those?" She nods shortly. "That's amazing. Can you explain them to me?" I couldn't help but be excited.

"Well I can shield. I can block my mind, my emotions, and pretty much everything. If I want someone's blood I can block it." She pauses. "I can move objects with my mind. Pretty much anything. It can't weigh more then a couple thousand pounds. I haven't really tried anything heavy." She shrugs, like it's no big deal. "For healing, I can heal cuts if I think about it. I can heal anything really but I don't do that for this job. I can heal bloodlust."

"Bloodlust?" I say incredulously. This girl gets better and better by the minute. She nods once again. "What do you mean by that?"

"If there is a new vampire who wants blood badly and it hurts them, I can heal it. I'll feel the pain if it hurts really badly." She says quietly. I stare at her, memorizing her every feature before I get up and head toward the door.

"You have to meet my family. I think you can help them. We'll discuss the job at my house. I'll meet you outside. So no one knows." I wink at her, hoping I didn't go too far. She nods and heads out the door. Once she was out the door, I grabbed my phone and called Alice.

"We see you and someone else coming. We'll be ready!" She says quickly before hanging up.

I grab my stuff and start heading out. Everyone stares at me like they usually do. They always have to stare. I stop at the receptionist desk and say, "I'm leaving early. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile my dazzling smile before walking out the sliding door. I glanced at her quickly before getting in my car. I could hear her car following me. When we finally got to my house, she followed me inside.

My family came down a few seconds later. "What's going on?" Edward asks.

"You'll find out soon. Don't worry." I look over at her to see her looking around. "Isabella?" She turns around and looks at us.

"Call me Bella." I whisper, smiling a small smile.

"Right this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Esme." She smiles the most breathtaking smile ever at everyone. "I think you can help Jasper. He's the newest member of our family and our way." She looked at me confused before realization sunk in.

She ran quickly up to Jasper and touched his neck. I watched as she closed her eyes. It seemed like she was in pain and I just wanted to hug away all of it. She opened her eyes and everyone was looking at her, curiously. I couldn't believe how amazing she was! Jasper was staring at her with wide eyes. I would be too. She stepped away from Jasper and looked at everyone.

"What did you do?" Jasper said in an awe voice.

"I healed you." She shrugged. Did she really think that it was nothing?

"That's one of her powers." I smile widely.

"One?" Everyone screams at her.

"Why couldn't I see you coming? And Edward read your mind? Or Jasper feel your emotions?" Alice asked quickly.

"Sorry, I was shielding myself. It's a habit." She whispers, looking embarrassed. "You see I can heal people, like I did with Jasper's bloodlust. I can also shield myself and others. I can shield my emotions, my thoughts, my thirst, just about everything. I can also shield others by me. My last power is telekinesis. I can move objects with my mind." Everyone stares at me in shock.

"That's amazing!" Esme finally says.

"Hell ya! I'm just stronger than the average vampire.

"I can only see the future and not the whole future. Edward can read minds but you can probably see it annoys him when he can't." Alice laughs. "And my hubby can feel other emotions and project his. You'll have to catch us up after you and Carlisle discuss the job at your place." She smiles widely at Bella.

"Alright. I will don't worry."

"Shall we go then?" She looks at me and nods smiling shyly at me. I can't wait till I'm alone with this perfect little angel.

**There it is! There'll probably be lemons in the next chapter! Hope you like it! Any ideas welcomed! Thanks everyone! Happy Halloween! (:**

**~bitascull**


	4. editing

So I was reading through my stories and I've decided that I'm going to edit them. I don't know which story I am going to start with but once I'm done, I'll delete this author's note. I'll still work on upcoming chapters so no worries. I just thought I'd tell you guys. **I am going to set up a new poll so if you have voted you can vote again and I'm going to go off of those votes for updating. Continue to vote! Thank you all and review my stories please! (: You guys are all wonderful! Peace out!**

**~bitascull**


	5. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
